The Guard of the Cullens
by ShadowKitty896
Summary: The Cullens are gone, Bella has changed and offered a new opportunity… Catherine is a medieval vampire and old friend of Carlisle. She is also the leader of the Moenae Guard, a group of vampires dedicated to protecting covens who just want to live there life. Bella is a Vampire now and the Guard of the Cullen coven. They don't know. But they will find out soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

_You may not contact the Cullens at any point during your service, you may not leave messages or allow yourself to be seen and under no circumstances are you allowed to interfere with their personal lives" Catherine said slowly as she looked me over. _

_"I understand Mistress" I whispered softly._

_"You may go, head down to Adam, he will help you at the start"_

_I nodded my head as I turned to leave the large room, this is what I wanted, to be a vampire. But not under these conditions, but I was happy to accept the job._

**Chapter One.**

**Alone- (Six Months earlier)**

It had been a year since they had left, since _he_ had left. I was a walking zombie most days, other days I was a corpse with a broken heart that still beat for Edward. I kept up with school work but I stopped any other social interaction. My friends had left me to do as I wished but Angela and Jacob both tried to heal my heart or at least my mind.

"Bella, you need to let him go, it's been a whole year" Jacob said over the phone.

"Don't make me hang up on you, I will" I whispered.

"Sorry, don't hang up…" He sighed "at least come down to the Res, I miss you"

"Not today Jake, sorry" I pressed the end button on the phone before he came up with a better argument.

I slowly rose to my feet, I couldn't deal with anyone today… but I knew it was time to change, time to give up this hopelessness.

I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I looked about as dead as I felt. My brown eyes looked lifeless, empty. My skin was pale and sickly from lack of whatever amount of sunlight one gets in Forks. I had also lost enough weight that not even my bras would fit me. All in all, I was both mentally and physically tired and sick… it had to change.

I raised the kitchen scissors and slowly started cutting my dead mucky brown hair until it was shoulder length and then I started curling it. It gave me the illusion of life, the curls were large and made my hair look to go halfway down my neck. There was a few things I had to do before I left the house, I had make-up… it was a gift Renee had sent me last year after Edward had left. I knew how to use it I just preferred not to but today I needed it, but the time I was down my skin had the illusion of creamy flawlessness and my eyes stood out brighter with the black eyeliner that was thin around my eyes but noticeable.

Next was clothes, I needed something that fit which was difficult now. I settled on my skinny jeans… well, jeans now, and a black camisole under my black jumper. I pulled on my tennis shoes and looked in the mirror, I hardly recognized myself, but I hoped it was enough to get me to the store.

By the time I got there I had been stared at by numerous people wondering who I was, I guess I hadn't been out much in a very long time, there expressions amused me the slightest bit as I wondered over to the store. I brought hair dye first… I had two steps in mind..

Cut and Dye my hair. Edward like it long and brown so it would be Short and black… maybe a bit of red in the mix.

Don't wear blue. Edward loved me in Blue.

In my empty mind somewhere there was a voice that kept saying if I became the girl that Edward would never have wanted… maybe I could accept his absence once more.

Next in my mind was the clothes, I sorted through my draws and put anything blue into boxes which would never see the light of day and then I went shopping… I didn't buy bright colours, I brought anything Black, Red or Green that fit me and looked good.

By the time I got home I had added a step into my list.

Get rid of the Rusty Chevy.

And that's exactly what I did, I took it down to the Res to a surprised Jacob and made a deal. Rusty for one of the Motor Bikes. He was reluctant at first but when I explained my reasons he agreed happily…

By the time Charlie had come home, my hair was black with a few red curls, I was wearing new black skinny jeans and a red tank-top and finally I had my motorbike.

"You are not driving that Isabella!" Charlie yelled as he entered the house, but stopped suddenly as he looked at me.

"Yes I am Dad" I said bravely as I walked into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Bella?" he asked wide-eyed as he followed me.

"I'm finally getting better, don't stop me" I hardly recognized my own voice.

He stopped talking and went to sit down but not before I spotted the slight smile as he vanished from the room.

**(Two months later)**

I took a deep breath as I jogged along the path of the forest, my stamina for running was getting better, at first I could run a mile per day but as the days went by and then the weeks I started getting faster and stronger about it all now I could run ten miles on a good day without tiring out to much. It was one of the new paths I had set out one night which led past the Cullen house, seeing it every few days helped my heart… knowing I was no longer the girl they had left behind… no longer the girl that they would have wanted.

I reached the Cullen house quickly and slowly walked up the stairs to the door I had lock picked open whenever I came over but today was different… the door was open it was never left open… I always shut it…

I pulled out why headphones which were blasting out 'Catch Hells Blues' as I entered the house it was quiet as normal but there was a bag by the couch, I walked over to it and slowly opened it… it was full of female clothes and weapons which looked strange and a tad on the old side.

"What are you doing!" I froze as the musical voice filled the room, I didn't recognize it as I rose up straight and turned to look up the staircase. The women was clearly a vampire… golden eyed too.

"I repeat what are you doing?" She growled now as she walked down the stairs, her black hair reached her waist, and she had a tall skinny frame… didn't all her kind?.

"I'm sorry, people don't normally come in here" I said with a steady voice.

"Well I'm not people, I'm looking for an old friend of mine" I looked her over, fitting jeans, boots and a long sleeve shirt. Around her neck was a necklace clearly from the seventeenth century…

"Carlisle Cullen?" I asked

She looked both shocked and impressed.

"Yes… how did you know?" She asked

"Why else would a vegetarian vampire come to Forks, and to the old Cullen house?" I said confidently.

I'm pretty sure I should have ran when I heard her growl loudly, she was suddenly right in front of me.

"You must be the little human Carlisle told me about last time we talked"

"Must have been over a year ago… they left back in September"

"They left you behind?" She asked

"Yes, they didn't want me" I said without even flinching or sighing.

"That isn't how it seemed, Carlisle loved you like a daughter Bella"

I sighed and realized I still didn't know who this women was.

"Might I ask your name?"

She tilted her head and smiled slightly. "Right, my apologise." She said "I'm Catherine, Catherine Moenae"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Catherine, but if your only reason was to visit Carlisle, your trip was in vain"

"I'm sorry to hear that… you have no clue where they are?"

I shook my head slowly and turned to walk away.

"Wait Bella" she said taking my arm.

"What?"

"Maybe… Maybe you can help me" she looked hopeful

"I don't know where they are"

"Not about that… about a debt I owe the Cullen's"

"What kind of Debt?" I asked almost worried…

"Carlisle and I go way back, his saved my life a few times, his like a brother to me"

"But?"

She sighed "But, their lives are always in danger… I've done my best to protect them but I need help"

"Help protect them?" I said sarcastically "why would I ever do that?"

"Because your shield protects your mind but not your heart, I can read your heart well Bella, you love them still and you are sad to have been left behind"

"Not true" I scoffed

"It is and you will understand… here" she wrote down a number on a card and handed it over. "call if you decide to say yes… if you say yes, then you won't ever be hurt again, never left behind, never alone… and you'll be doing good" she said.

I took the card and slipped it in my bra "I'll think about it, but no promises… don't make a mess, even though they don't live here Esme will kill you if you destroy anything"

It's been a month since my run in with Catherine, I thought over what she said carefully and my thoughts always went back to the fact that in the short time I knew the Cullens, they had saved my life multiple times and I owed them a debt as well. I tossed and turned in my bed as I slept with the realization that I wanted to help… Edward may not want me, but it wasn't him I wanted to help protect… it was all of them even Rose.

I got up and pulled on my leather pants and a green tank top then pulled my boots on over my pants. I grabbed my backpack and put a few pair of jeans, a few different shirt and finally my brand new mid-thigh length leather jacket with the hood. I took any pictures and jewellery I wanted to keep then I wrote a note to Charlie

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry about leaving like this, but I have my plan and I have what I need… I'm not sure when I will be back but I hope you understand. Don't come looking for me, you won't find me, I'll know if your try and find me._

_I love you,_

_Bella._

I left the note on the table and pulled my bag on before I went outside, I pushed my motorbike down the street before I started and headed towards the house which once held the Cullens but now held Catherine I hope.

Once there I pulled out my phone and called the number.

"Hello"

"Catherine, it's Bella… I'm in"

"Wonderful, I'll be at the Cullen's house in twenty minutes"

She hung up and I slipped my phone in my pocket as I waited… I could almost hear Edward telling me off.

_'Bella, you promised not to do anything stupid and reckless'_

"It's not stupid Edward… and it isn't reckless" I whispered as I sat down on the couch, the Cullens had left behind a few pieces of furniture, I guess in there hurry to leave.

The twenty minutes I waited were torture, true torture.

Would she changed me now? Take me away? Kill me?

"Bella" Catherine announced her presence making me jump.

"Catherine, how is this going to work?"

"Eager?" she asked "Were going to leave Forks and go to one of my homes, where I cannot tell you… there I will change you" She explained and I nodded

"What about my Bike?" I asked

"I'll destroy it and hide it where no one will find it. You will not be needing it"

I nodded once more and we walked outside to her waiting car, I climbed in and took a deep breath as we left my old life behind, my past, family, friends.

**Hope you all enjoy the first Chapter**, **Tell me what you think. Second Chapter later on today or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at her Isolated cabin in a forest two days after we left Forks, we only stopped for me to get food and use the restroom, otherwise I was sleeping or listening to Catherine as she told me stories about her past and life. She had met Carlisle when he was only a few years old to the vampire life, they had become close friends almost family. She told me about her guard and about all the other 'good' vampires that were under her protection.

"We're here" she said as we slowed down outside a small cabin in the middle of nowhere.

I took a deep breath and got out slowly "No one to hear me scream" I whispered and I distantly heard her laugh ever so softly.

"Don't be afraid Bella."

"I'm not, I was prepared to become a vampire back when I fell in love. Love is why I'm still ready" I explained as we walked inside, Catherine carried my bag and a few other things as we went inside.

"Now what?" I asked, It was rather awkward. I heard her only just as she whispered "No time like the present" and then she bit me before I could turn around.

Three days, Three days of pain. Catherine remained by my side but didn't say a word. I screamed for the first day, I thought I would lose my voice, but my the second day I knew it was useless, no need to scream. It wouldn't help at all.

By the third day I wanted to die, I finally understood what they meant, I would have taken a broken leg, a stabbing and losing a limb over this pain but by the time and I came to ask that the pain surrounded my heart and it stopped beating.

I opened my eyes to the world I now belonged in, the one I wanted all along and the one I was originally denied by Edward when he left me alone in the forest, when he told me he didn't want me.

I slowly sat up, or I thought slowly but the world sped past without me missing a detail. Every dust particle, every drop of water and every fault in the cabin I could see, I could smell the forest through my enhanced sense of smell, everything I could hear, see and smell and it was incredible.

"Bella?" Catherine's voice was like gold to my new hearing.

"Yes?" I asked hearing my own new voice for the first time. I felt like a child who had lost its memory and was discovering things for the first time.

"Welcome to my world… you may choose a new name if you wish… but all my guard take my last name."

I didn't want to be Bella anymore… Bella Swan… I would be different

"Isabella, I'll go by my full name. Isabella Moenae" I decided.

"Excellent." she whispered. "we have to leave this place now, you need to hunt"

I jumped up quickly and was surprised when I didn't trip or stumble. "Wow" I whispered as I looked around and into a mirror. My hair was nearing my breasts, it was curled as I had it and still black and red. My eyes were red as well and rather shocking. My body was pale and without being a self-obsessed bitch I admitted that for once, I looked perfect.

I changed into a different pair of black jeans and a blood red tank top before we left the cabin. I watched as Catherine turned around and set it on fire.

"No evidence" she explained before she looked back to me. "You need to hunt and then we will be going to my place… or as you newborns seem to be calling it HQ" I laughed softly as we ran into the forest and she taught me to hunt, it was hard at first and rather gross.

"You will get use to the taste of animal blood" she said after I had taken down three elk, two bears and a mountain lion.

"I hope so" I frowned.

"Time to go"

We finally returned to her house, a huge manor in fact it was three stories high, attic and basement. It had twenty or so bedrooms all together. And the ballroom was a training room of sorts. There were a few vampires around training with their powers and anything else they would learn to become the perfect Guardians over family style Vampire covens.

Catherine explained that she was in sorts the Anti-Aro. They protected vampire against danger and against Aro and his own guard. Everyone had golden eyes except me, though I was new and they seemed to know it.

"No one uses their real names, you are either given a nickname or if you have a power you are named to represent it."

Time Passed slowly as I was trained, it took a couple of months and by the time I was ready I had topped my class set and was given a new nickname… I didn't like it to much but it fit my new power. Along with my mental shield I had gained the ability to turn people into stone.

They called me Medusa.

I approached the throne like chair where Catherine sat, I fell to one knee and bowed my head as she stood and approached me.

"Medusa" she said "Isabella Moenae" she gently placed a pendent necklace around my neck.

The pendent was a M surrounded by a snake, it had Medusa/Isabella Moenae engraved on the back and it was a sign that I was ready, I stood up straight and smiled at her as she started her instructions.

"You may not contact the Cullens at any point during your service, you may not leave messages or allow yourself to be seen and under no circumstances are you allowed to interfere with their personal lives" Catherine said slowly as she looked me over.

"I understand Mistress" I whispered softly.

"You may go, head down to Adam, he will help you at the start"

I nodded my head as I turned to leave the large room.

I headed down to the basement where everything was stored, Adam was waiting for me. We called him Thor thanks to his lightning and thunder abilities.

"Everything is ready for you" He opened up a suitcase and puled everything out one by one.

"Credit card, GPS, Locator, Phone that can't be tracked, another phone which only receives calls… basically if the Mistress needs to talk to you she will call this phone… I'm sure you can work the rest out" he said as he put things away in the suitcase and handed it over.

As I left the manor I had called home for but a short time I'm sure if my heart could beat it would be thundering at the moment I was going to see the Cullens though they would not be able to see me. Catherine had located them just last week, they were in Alaska at the moment, probably to visit Tanya and her family. It took a few days to reach and by the time I did I thought they may have had to move on but as I sat up in one of the trees, using my secondary power to extend my shield around me it was helpful, people could still see me but in their minds I wasn't there.

I tilted my head slightly to the side to listen in to what they were saying inside the large house which belonged to The Denali coven.

'Have you heard from lately?' Tanya asked

I saw Carlisle shake his head through the window

'No, he needs to be alone… he blames himself' Carlisle explains.

Esme hugged Carlisle softly 'He'll never fully recover'

'So, she just… vanished?' Kate asked

'Apparently, Story is she left a note to Charlie and just ran away. Though they found her motorbike crushed and destroyed… it looks like someone tried to hide it but a hunter found it by chance' Alice spoke up.

'Thank-god though' Rose spat 'Now Edward can stop obsessing over her and move on with his life'

'ROSE!' Emmet yelled 'Bella was family, to all of us'

I looked at Jasper, he seemed so quiet… so sad 'It's all my fault' he said quietly and almost in pain.

'No Jazz, it's not your fault' Alice said as she sat by him

'All we know is that his in Canada at the moment, we don't know where from there' Carlisle said.

I stopped listening and rested against the trunk of the tree as I started my long watch over the family, I closed my eyes as I thought over what I had heard.

Edward is not with the Cullens

My motorbike was found

Charlie probably thought I was dead.

Rose is still a Psychotic bitch

I chuckle softly at the last one but the rest didn't bother me, it's better if Charlie thought I was dead, I didn't want to see Edward and I didn't need the bike anymore.

* * *

**Hope your all enjoying this. Review what you think. Be Honest. It will help me improve my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed slowly at first but soon I learnt the best way to get through the day, I would sit in a tree high up and bit out of the way, through the day I would write down random notes, short stories and sometimes how my dad went just to pass the time, I would text some of the other Guard who like me were just sitting around bored. The whole time I had my shield up to distort peoples view of me… I barely had anything to do but every now and again I got to have some fun.

I soon realized how much of a target the Cullens truly were. Aro had some grudge, a few old enemies of Jasper and old ones of Carlisle.

_'Carlisle, the vampire is on his way now, we have to prepare'_ Alice hissed as she walked around the old they lived in currently in Canada, they were searching for Edward it had been five years since I started my watch and they still hadn't found him.

_'Alice, it's just one?'_ Carlisle asked, I watched her nod _'We'll be fine'_

But I knew the vampire wouldn't get close enough, it was my job to protect them, even just from slight harm. So I put my phone and book away and waited. It took a few days but finally I saw him, obviously one of Aro's men, he looked mad and he was covered in fresh blood. He obviously wanted strength but he wouldn't need it.

I jumped down gracefully and pulled my hood up

"What is it you want with the Cullens?" I asked, I chuckled as the vampire turned shocked, I lowered my distortion shield so he could look at me.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded

"I'm Medusa" I said without worry

"Well _Medusa _stay out of my way" he turned but I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around

"Not till you answer the question"

"Fine, Carlisle needs to die for his weakness in Forks, since the girl he didn't turn has vanished the Volturi can't find her"

"Well, you found her" I pulled off a glove I was wearing and pressed it against his cheek

"Hey, what are you…" his voice trailed off as his already marble like skin started to turn grey and turn still. From where my hand was the stone spread over the vampires body until there was nothing. I pushed gently and watched as the stone fell over and it smashed into pieces.

I climbed back into the tree and pulled out my phone again and sent a text message to Adam

_**Update: One Vampire, Carlisle was the Target. Aro the cause. Vampire dealt with.**_

_'I don't know what happened Carlisle, one moment he was coming and now… nothing' _Alice said. I chuckled and pulled on my glove again and pulled my Distortion shield back up.

**_(Four Years Latter)_**

Nine years since I started my Watch. Ten and a half since They left me. Edward was back now… he had returned two years ago and it made my watch that much harder, the pain of his abandonment still filled me and I could barely look at him though it the two years I had saved his life from someone who followed him back from his hiding.

They had decided to go back to school, I had lost track of where we were, I never thought I just followed and watched. And protected.

In the time till now I had killed eleven Vampires and turned away suspicions and cleaned up the slip up Rose caused in New York with a male who had tried to feel her up… she had killed him instantly, draining him dry and leaving quite the mess behind. The Cullens had run but I cleaned up the mess and dumped the body where none would find it and then followed the Cullens. But now they had put me in a dangerous position. They had a hunter after them, I couldn't seem to find him or her but I suspected they were at school with them… somewhere I couldn't go without revealing myself. But I knew I had no choice, I realized this was my chance. I sent a text message to Adam.

_**Urgent: need to speak to CM. Cullens in Danger. Hunter after them.**_

A few moments later the phone that only received calls rang.

"Catherine" I said the moment I picked up the phone.

"What's wrong Isabella?" she asked..

"I need permission…"

"For what?"

I took a deep breath "To reveal myself"

"Absolutely not!" she yelled I held the phone away from my ear

"Mistress…. Catherine… I have no other option… there is a hunter in town, majority of the Cullens go to the nearest school and I assume as does the Hunter."

"What is your plan"

"I go to school, I try my best to avoid the Cullens. I discover the hunter and end it… I leave the high school and keep my distortion shield up for while till they give up looking for me and then I'll go back to my watch" I hoped she didn't realize I was lying about leaving once they knew.

I waited a few moments for Catherine to think it over.

"Okay, you have permission, Say hi to Carlisle for me" she hung up instantly.

**EPOV**

The days went by slowly, the years took ages. I was sick of hearing my families thoughts, just the two years I was back it was bad.

_**Why does he keep moping around - Esme**_

_**His pain is so distracting - Jasper**_

_**Should I tell him? - Alice**_

"Tell me What?" I demanded appearing in front of her.

"It's nothing Edward, I promise" she said as she stood and walked to one of the other rooms.

I sighed and walked up to my room and sat down by the window. I pulled out the photo that I had taken from Bella the night we left and smiled at the sight of the women who I never should have left.

There was a small knock at the door

_**May I come in son? - Carlisle**_

I merely nodded as Carlisle entered the room and sat down by me looking at the photo of Bella and Me.

"She truly was perfect" I whispered

"I know son, I'm sure she is fine, somewhere in the world"

"They found her death trap of a motorbike in pieces Carlisle… I doubt she would have survived such a crash" I'm sure if I could cry that I would be at this moment like a little girl.

I sighed and continued talking "I wish what you said was true Carlisle, sometimes I think I can smell her, in passing..."

"Bella has been a surprise time after time, you never know… get ready for school"

"Yes Dad" I said sarcastically as I put the photo away in my pocket and started getting ready for another start at another school.

_**AlicePOV**_

The day ahead held nothing that I could see, this only happened when werewolves were around but lately it was happening a lot more. One moment we were under attack and then the next they were gone and I had no explanation.

I had missed out on a lot. Bella was gone from my visions which made me think that she was in fact dead though sometimes I would catch glimpses of nothing… nothing at all just empty space but I felt the need to not look into those visions anymore, it almost hurt to.

It was our first day at a new school and that meant that we would have to talk to people, that or intimidate and ignore them.

We were all on our way over now, we all piled into the Volvo it was best to look not overly rich so we started with our least flashy car… don't want to stand out to much around here. All the way there Rose made inappropriate jokes about how Edward shouldn't fall for another 'human' it annoyed us all to hell.

_Want me to kill her_? I thought and smiled as Edward laughed.

We pulled into the car park with ten minutes before class, of course being stared at by all the students in the car park.

"Great, this should be another fun year" Jasper said with a sigh, I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze before looking over at Edward as he processed the human's thoughts.

_**EPOV **_

The thoughts were almost overwhelming.

_**OMG, look at the new guys.**_

_**Wow, I wonder what there like.**_

_**The one with the reddish-brown hair is Hawt!**_

_***Sigh* Poor Edward **_The thought of the final one didn't come from my family.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... **_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

This was my chance, I knew I was meant to stay under the radar, but I had to talk to them… just one as I stood by the forest edge I watched as Edward listened into all the thoughts and I could tell by his face that they were all undressing him in their minds.

I lowered my shield for a moment and gave a mental sigh 'poor Edward'

I chuckled as he raised his head and looked around but I had raised my shield and walked inside.

I spent the first part of the day trying to remember how to fit in with humans, it had been nine years of hiding in the shadows and now I had to talk and act like a human. I could end someone with my stone powers and I couldn't have my shield raised the whole time.

My class before lunch was English and I knew one of the Cullens would be in the class, I didn't know which but I would find out soon. I walked into the nearest bathroom and looked at the mirror of my reflection. I had taken a shower in the changing rooms of the school and did my best to look presentable.

I ended up wearing a pair of Black skinny jeans that hung low on my hips. A red leather belt with a buckle in the shape of a snake, high heal boots that reached up to my knees. A red tank top which ended an inch before my jeans showing off a bit of my stomach. I had a black dressy vest on just cause I could and black gloves which reached my elbows. I didn't bother with contacts my eyes were the perfect gold, my hair still black but it was braided down one side and hung over my shoulder reaching my breast, there was still red in the mix and went perfectly with my red lipstick. The M necklace hung at the hollow of my throat and earrings that looked like fangs hung for my ears… they were a gift from Adam, he found them Ironic and insulting.

"Okay Medusa, time to face the music"

I walked off to the room where my class was and waited till everyone was seated before I walked into the classroom.

The teacher Mr. Thompson looked up "Your late, miss?"

"Moenae, Isabella Moenae" I said as I turned to look around at the class with a smile.

"Miss Moenae, take a seat next to Mr. Cullen over there" he nodded his head to the back of the class were Emmett Cullen was staring at me with wide eyes, the only spare seat right next to him.

I nodded to the teacher and walked to the back of the room dropping my books down next to Emmett's books before I sat down gracefully and looked to the front of the class.

"Bella?" I knew Emmett was staring at me still with those wide eyes. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Isabella" I corrected. "Or Medusa" I said with a shrug.

"How… how are…"

"How am I alive… how am I here… how am i… how am I what I am?" I listed for him.

"Yea. All those."

I chuckled and turned my head back to the board.

"Wait…. Medusa?" he said confused.

The whole class he stared at me asking random questions which I failed to answer. Every time he talked I told him to shut up and pay attention. At some point through the lesson he excused himself from the room, probably to go tell the others, he returned five minutes later slipping his phone back in his pocket as he returned to his seat only to have the end of class bell go. I stood up and left the room quickly before Emmett could stop me.

_**EmmettPOV**_

"Your late, Miss?"

"Moenae, Isabella Moenae" that voice? I thought raising my head to look at the front of the room and there she was, the women who should have been my little sister, standing there looking young, rather hot and oh yea, she's a vampire. My eyes widened at the sight, she looked so different to what I remembered… Bella would never wear heels, dye her hair black or wear that much red.

"Miss Moenae, Take a seat next to Mr Cullen over there" I knew next to me was the only empty seat left. I watched her walked over. She had a necklace with an M on it… must be for Moenae. Her earrings would have made me laugh any day if I wasn't so shocked.

Her books slammed down next to mine as she sat down next to me, she didn't even look at me.

"Bella?" she turned to look at me with her Thankfully golden eyes.

"Isabella" she corrected me "Or Medusa"

"How…How are…" I struggled to say alive

"How am I alive… how am I here… how am i… how am I what I am?" she said

"Yea, All those."

She chuckled at me and turned her head back to the board without another word.

Suddenly something she said seemed to sink in.

"Wait… Medusa?"

For the next hour I tried asking her questions only to have her to tell me to shut up. The others needed to know she was here. I excused myself from the room and walked into the hallway pulling out my phone and texting Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rose

_**Urgent problem. Outside at lunch**_

I waited for all there replies of 'Okays' before I called Carlisle

"Emmett?" He asked

"Bella's here" was all I said.

"As a teacher?" he asked with worry

"No, as a student, she's been changed and she isn't really the same."

"This can't be good."

"It isn't she's acting weird, like she hasn't been around humans in a while, and didn't like it when I called her Bella"

"What did she want to be called?" Carlisle asked, I could hear him starting his car through the phone.

"Isabella Moenae.. Or Medusa I think"

There was silence on the end of the phone

"Carlisle?" I asked…

"Are you sure she said Moenae?" he said finally

"Yes… Isabella Moenae"

"Was she wearing any jewellery that looked like an M with a Snake around it?" He asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"We'll discuss that tonight when your all back" he said before hanging up.

I slipped my phone in my pocket as I sat back down but the moment I did the bell went and Isabella was out of her seat and out of the room before I could say a word.

"Em, what's this about?" Rose asked me as I approached them, I kept my thoughts clear till I spoke.

"Bella is here" I said simply.

Roses eyes widened. Jasper gasped, Alice smiled and Edward just seemed to freeze.

"What is she doing here, teaching classes?" Alice asked…

"No, she's… she's here as a student… someone changed her and I really mean changed. "

"She's a Vampire?" Edward demanded

"Yes, with Golden eyes thankfully… though she doesn't seem herself"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked me

"Different, a lot different. Also she doesn't go by Bella Swan anymore. She goes by Isabella Moenae… or Medusa" I explained "She's dressing real different and she's a lot more calm and brave too."

"Where is she?" Jasper asked

"I'm not sure, I just had english with her and then the bell went and she was gone"

"Keep an eye out in your next classes" Edward said "When the days over try and get her back to the house, we need to find out what is going on"

"Oh, and she dyed her hair, it's black and red…" I quickly said realizing I hadn't said it before.

_**JPOV**_

Bella's here? She's a vampire and she's different. I thought over and over again, we all went to our last classes, I had History with Miss. Lakefield. I sighed and walked into the room last and walked over to the only remaining seat, next to a girl with black hair. She had her face down and seemed obsessed with a drawing she was doing on the back of her book. It was strange, a fancy M with a snake around it, she was putting a lot of detail into it. It took me a moment to realize the female next to me had not heartbeat.

I took a deep breath as I looked her over… Alice might be happy that her clothing style had improved.

"B..Bella?" I said and the girl looked up and at me with her golden eyes.

"Hello Jazz, and please, don't call me Bella… It's Isabella now… or"

"Medusa, Yea, I heard"

"Very good" she said with a chuckle as she went back to her drawing and didn't say another word the whole class no matter how many times I asked them.

_**EPOV**_

The rest of the day passed and I still didn't get to see Bella… or Isabella as she was going by now and what was with her nickname, Medusa.

I sighed and blocked out all the voices as I headed to my car at the end of the day I sat down in the driver's seat while I waited for my siblings.

They all climbed in one by one and I started the car.

"Anyone else see her?" I asked.

"Yea, she's in my history class" Jasper said.

I tried looking into his mind.

"Think about what she looks like" I asked

"I am" he said and I turned my head an looked at him.

"I don't see anything but an empty seat Jasper… the same in Emmett's mind… it's like she doesn't exist in your minds"

"Or in my visions" Alice said with wide eyes. "She's the reason I have trouble seeing lately"

We drove home talking about her, them describing her we got out of the car and walked inside where Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us.

"Well? Where Is she?" Esme asked

"She keeps vanishing before we can talk to her" Jasper said

Carlisle walked up to Emmett "Are your sure it was a M with a snake around it"

"Yes absolutely" He said

"I saw her drawing that in History, it looked like it meant a lot" said Jasper.

"It does… it means that."

_**It means she's a part of the Moenae Guard**_

"What's the Guard Carlisle?" I asked as I listened into his thoughts.

He sighed. "The Moenae Guard is a collection of Vampires who are specially trained to look after family like covens… like ours. They're the Anti-Volturi, protectors, Guardians… normally comprising of gifted vampires who are found as humans and offered a position in the Moenae guard."

"What does this mean Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"It means one of the Guard found Bella, offered her a place in the guard. She would have been changed and trained and given a family coven to protect… Alice, all those vampires you saw coming to kill us but never arrived"

"They just seemed to vanish" she said

"They didn't vanish… our guard killed them… Bella is our Guard"

* * *

I hope you're all enjoying the story so far.

Review your opinions please.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. _**

* * *

_**CPOV**_

"They didn't vanish… our guard killed them… Bella is our Guard" I realized.

"WHAT!?" they all seemed to yell.

"It makes sense, everything makes sense" I said as I ran upstairs and grabbed and folder and came back down. I dropped it on the coffee table and started flicking through.

"The first time a vampire vanished I found what looked like a stone statue all broken up" I said pulling out a photo.

"Every time one vanished a stone statue showed up all cracked" I pulled out more and more and then a paper clipping.

"New York when Rose killed that human we ran… we didn't look back but I did check the news and the human you killed was found in a swamp ten miles away, they ruled his death animal attack by alligator, his body was to decomposed thanks to the water for any further investigation"

"What are you saying Carlisle?" Edward asked

"Bella has always been with us, always. Protecting us" I said with a chuckle.

"How can we be sure?" Rose asked.

"Medusa…" I said

"Yea, her nickname" she said

I slowly held up on of the photos of the stone person. "Medusa killed people by turning them into stone"

"We need to talk to her" Esme said.

"She kept vanishing at school after class. How are we going to find her?" Jasper spoke up.

"Well, if she's our guard she's probably close by, listening in on us at this very moment." I said as we all looked out the back window to the forest.

_**EmmettPOV**_

We had been searching for hours with no success, I was over the shock of seeing Bella in class and now just wanted to give her the strongest bear hug I could muster, I missed her and always hoped she would become my Sister and now that we know she is alive and a vampire that hope flared in me again.

Edward growled at my inner thoughts and I turned to look at him, he looked mad… beyond pissed, he had wanted Bella to have a normal life, a normal family only to find out that she was a vampire, and our guard which meant she had skipped having a life and have been watching over us all this time. I mentally noted to verse the girl in a fight, after I worked out what was up with her Medusa powers.

Alice was bouncing around, happier then I've seen her in years. She had told us that she still couldn't see Bella, Carlisle had the theory that her powers had increased to block all power. Jasper was rubbing his forward obviously conflicted by all the feelings and admitted that there was no other feelings he could feel other than ours.

Esme looked beyond pleased but also sad. The combined fact that Bella might be a part of the family conflicted with her feelings of Bella being alone all this time watching over us, protecting the family that Esme loved.

And then there was my Wife, my Rose. She seemed emotionless. Though by the way she looked before she was pissed and disappointed in Bella's decision.

We all finally met up in a small clearing.

"Where can she be?" Esme questioned as we realized we had failed in tracking down our guard.

Carlisle was looking around him curious. "She's watching us, that I know"

Edward was as well looking around the clearing at the nearby trees.

I smiled and called out "Bella, is this punishment for us sneaking around without you knowing?"

"Emmett shut up" Rose hissed, they were all trying to catch a sound, scent or even sight her.

I sighed and looked ahead as I sat down, keeping my mouth shut. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them I saw the slightest movement in the corner of my eye, I turned my head but by the time I did nothing was there.

"Did anyone else see that?" Alice asked obviously she had seen it too, and Edward had through our eyes.

"She is here" Edward said "Bella!" he shouted out

"Please come out Bella!" Alice shouted too.

After a few hours of shouting we gave up and went back to the house, being careful of what we said and did for the rest of the night.

_**EsmePOV**_

Knowing Bella was alive was the greatest news I had heard in a long time. But knowing she hadn't really lived in all this time brought back guilt and pain over it all.

My children had all gone to school, hoping to talk to Bella again since that is the only place they had seen her. I was midday and raining as normal, I was busy placing flowers in the vases around the house to brighten up the atmosphere and I was rearranging the place.

I was moving one of the vases when I turned and froze.

Isabella.

She was standing right there, she was even more beautiful than my sons had described. Her hair was loose and curly and framed her pale face and golden eyes. Her clothes didn't match what the others had said. They said she was obsessed with black and red. But today she wasn't wearing that, she was wearing a white tank top, light green jeans and black gloves that reached her elbows. The only red I saw was in her hair.

I was so shocked by her sudden appearance that the vase slipped from my grasp and fell towards the floor, in a moment Bella was there catching it and standing back up straight.

"The place looks beautiful Esme, you never cease to amaze me with your decorating skills" she said as she placed the vase on the coffee table close by and then looked back to me.

"Esme?" she asked concerned.

I finally blinked and smiled "Bella" I rushed forward to give her a hug. The moment my arms wrapped around her she stiffened.

"It's Isabella now" she whispered softly before returning the hug gently and carefully.

I took a step back dropping my arms "Right, sorry, they told me but it's just hard to remember that"

"It's okay"

"What are you doing here Bella, I thought you were going to school with the others?" I asked

"And leave you unprotected, Catherine almost killed me by shouting over the phone, apparently until I can identify my target I have to look after the lest protected… no offence"

"none taken"

"The others have each other, Carlisle is in the middle of a hospital… but you're here, alone" she shrugged "so, I'm spending the day here. Adam arrives tomorrow, his helping me with patrol"

"Might I ask who your target is"

She looked almost to hesitant to answer "a hunter, vampire hunter"

I couldn't help but laugh "A hunter? Bella, there is no such thing"

I saw her flinch when I called her Bella.

"Hunters are real Esme, they have the ability to kill supernatural creatures, not just vampires."

I saw the seriousness in her eyes and my laughing stopped..

"Your serious?"

"Yes, there dangerous… gifted by witches hundreds of years ago. Vampires were able to find and destroy the spell, but the blood lines of the already gifted remained" she explained

"If there so dangerous then why are you after them"

"Because they want to hurt you and your family. It's my job to protect you and them from any harm that might happen… don't worry Esme, I am trained to fight them and I am only seen when I want to be. I think you all realized that last night when you all gave up screaming my name?"

"so you were there?"

"Yes, I was… Emmett, Alice and Edward almost saw me at one point, so I sort of stayed in hiding… I'm… not ready to face… _Him_ yet.."

"Edward?" I asked and Bella nodded.

"Ten years and I still have trouble saying his name" she admitted.

"It's fine dear, it must have been hard letting us go like you did, staying behind without us"

Bella's eyes widened as she tilted her head. "What do you mean by letting you go and staying behind?" she asked

My eyebrows raised "Edward told us that you were fine with us going, that you would be okay to be left behind"

Bella took a deep breath and shook her head. "That isn't how it happened Esme" she sat down on the couch her hands shaking slightly as she rested them in her lap.

I sat down next to her "What do you mean?"

She turned her head away "I'm not sure I should say"

"Please Bella, Tell me"

She sighed and looked down at her gloved hands "He told me he didn't love me anymore, that he didn't want me… that he never did" I heard her whisper and I was to shocked to say anything.

"But it's fine, I didn't become a Vampire for him, I became a vampire for the rest of you… I'd better go, Carlisle is about to arrive"

I watched as she stood up, she looked down at me and gently kissed my cheek "It was good to see you again Esme" she whispered before she vanished right in front of my eyes. She didn't run off, she just vanished and the only thing left behind was Bella's scent.

Carlisle walked in moments later with the rest of the family, I turned my head to look at them all and I knew they could smell Bella had been here.

"Oh Edward, what did you do?" I whispered to them.

* * *

**_Review what you think. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry it took so long, there was a death in the family, I lost all sense, and then I cam back on and took a little time before typing the next chapter. But here it is. **

**This is a mainly Jasper and Bella (Brother/Sister) chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**JPOV**

Carlisle thought it best that we all went to school the next day, we all agreed, but Rosalie stayed behind with Esme after she explained what Bell- I mean Isabella told her about the Hunter. We found it hard to believe, even Carlisle found it unbelievable but Edward saw the look Isabella had through Esmes memories and told us to keep our guard up. I was finding it hard to keep up with all the emotions and had to slip out of the school every once and while. It was at one of those exact moments that I decided to go escape to a nearby wood when I felt the emotion, the happiness but also full of sadness.

"Bella" I whispered out and I heard but a slight chuckle.

"Jasper, I was wondering when you would find the emotions too much and came out here" the soft voice said as she appeared in front of me.

I couldn't contain myself as I suddenly lunged forward and yanked her into a rather tight hug, her whole body stiffened in my arms as I took a step back.

"My apologizes" I whispered as she smiled and I looked her up and down to take I what she was currently wearing today. She was wearing faded dark black jeans, black combat boots, a dark red thermal shirt and a black fancy vest… she also had the gloves on the very tough gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was braided back though still a rather mess with the red mixed in. Her eyes were black, her lips red.

"Its fine, hugs are something to get used to. Would you like to go for a hunt? I need to go anyway, Esme has Rose with her, Alice has Emmett and Edward, Adam is currently in the hospital checking on Carlisle and I'm starving… I can tell you are too. I can shield my emotions so you can has company without the emotional turmoil" She offered, she rubbed her arms softly as she looked at me.

"Sure, it would be my pleasure, but don't shield your emotions, I've missed them" I said with a smile as she suddenly took off with me following her, she was rather fast at running and could probably give Edward a run for his money but she seemed to be keeping a slower pace for my sake as we ran deeper into the forest.

"I haven't hunted with anyone else for nearly ten years"

"Who did you hunt with?" I asked hoping to find out anything.

"Her name is Catherine Moenae, my creator, my trainer, my mistress. The other person I hunted with was a man named Adam, I call him Thor though thanks to his thunder and lightning like abilities. His my best friend, he is the one with Carlisle" she explained softly, I knew she was telling me all this freely, maybe she thinks that is she tells me I will tell the others about what is going on and then she won't have to.

"Be- Isabella, can you tell me what happened? After we left?" I asked nervously

She sighed but nodded "I was nothing, nothing of me left behind… I was comatose. Charlie considered putting me in an institute. Tried sending me to Renee's house, even tried me to go hang out on the Rez. But for a long time I just laid in bed and watched the window, like Edward was going to jump through and hold me close. Fucking stupid of me… I know" she sighed.

"No, it's understandable, you were in pain, Edward is your mate and he thought he was keeping you safe"

She nodded and continued talking "One day I knew what I had to do… I had to change" she said "I tossed all my clothes and got new ones, I cut and dyed my hair. I got rid of rusty and got a motorbike… I was good, things were good at least on the outside"

"Rusty?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My truck" she said with a guilty smile.

"Ahh, continue" I said

"I decided I needed to be stronger, faster than I was before, I couldn't be weak. I couldn't take it, I worked out every day, I went for long runs trying to get into shape. One day I changed my path and ran to your house, I don't know why I did it. I just did, I went inside and saw a bag there. Being the new me I searched it just out of curiosity and that's when I met her, Catherine, she was there to visit Carlisle but I told her that she came in vain, that you all left me and there was nothing here for any of you. Now Catherine's ability is to see into People's hearts. She knew that I still loved you all so she gave me a chance, she knew I was depressed and empty inside even if I put on a good mask. She gave me her number and told me if I wished to become a part of the guard. To protect people."

"And you just accepted?!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Of course not Jasper, I went home and thought about it, I came to the realization that there is nothing left for me in this world. My heart belonged to Edward, my heart belonged to the Cullens" she whispered. She shook her head and ran faster, "Come on, I'll tell you the rest after a quick hunt"

I laughed and ran to catch up, she took down a bear quickly, with skill that would put Emmett to Shame, and moves that could probably beat me even.

"Why do they call you Medusa?" I called out, I half knew the answer already but I wanted to see.

She smiled and slowly pulled off her glove and reached down and pressed her bare hand to the bear's body and the moment she came in contact stone seemed to spread over the bear and turn it to stone, her hand closed into a fist and she punched down and the bear shattered into nothing but broken bits of stone.

I was shocked as I watched her pull the glove back on. "The first time was an accident, I was hunting for the first time and I reached out to capture an Elk and it turned to stone before I could even sink my teeth into it"

We hunted a few more animals before she walked towards the house and pulled herself into a high tree with me following, from here she could see the house and all around. A good point to see all and protect well, from here we could see Esme and Rose walking around the house.

"They can't hear us, or see us" she said before I could ask her. "Another ability I have but that is a story for another day" she said.

"Well, continue with the other story then" I said with a laugh.

"Right, well, I packed a bag… I wrote a note to Charlie and I took my bike, left and called Catherine. She drove me to a cabin deep in the woods and then she bit me, no warning, no proper preparation just a bite. Simple and easy. She took me back to the Moenae manor and I started my training with Catherine and Adam. It was a little while later and I got given my gadgets and I started my guard, my watch over the Cullen family. Over the years I have killed many vampires that have wished to harm you all, and I've kept the cops off your back by covering up any mistakes"

I was stunned and shocked about all this. "how long have you been our guard?"

"Just a little over nine years" she said with a shrug.

"But… what do you do all the days, do you just watch us?"

"Of course not Jasper, I draw, I write, I learn. But yes I always keep an ear open to hear what's going on. I learnt a lot. I know that Rosalie was happy when she thought I was dead, that Emmett's been so sad since he left. That Alice doesn't shop as much though she tries to hide her true emotions. I know you blame yourself, but you shouldn't… I know that Edward has always, still does and will always love me. But it's still hard to see him… I'm still trying to think of what to say when I see him again…"

I felt the sadness, the rejection and the fear that ran through her as she spoke, I pulled her into a soft hug.

"We all love you Isabella, your my sister, your Esme and Carlisles other daughter, you're the one who doesn't take Rose's attitude, you love Emmett like the brother you always wanted, your Alice's best friend… your Edwards soul mate. But he didn't want to take your life, your soul. Your chance at happiness, your chance having a family"

"You guys are my family Jasper, don't you get that. My brothers, my sisters, parents and the love of my life. He didn't give me a chance… he took it away. He is my happiness Jasper, and I have a soul, that I know off… I met this lovely lady, her name is Petra, but I like to call her the Soul Sister, normal I know, but her ability was to see Souls. We do have them… Petra is the guard of the Denali coven"

As I listened to her talk I knew she was right, we took everything from her. And she gave everything up for us, evidence of her love, and I could feel it too.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I'm so sorry it was all my-"I felt her hand slap my face hard.

"Don't, Don't you dare say it's your fault. I know it isn't. Being a vampire shows me that. The bloodlust is hard… yes… I know. And I forgive you Jasper… I forgive you"

I sighed and nodded. I looked up at her and smiled softly before hearing a ringing noise from her pocket. She pulled out her phone and answered it. I couldn't understand the language they spoke.

She sighed as she put her phone away "I must go now, but we will talk again" she went to jump down but stopped "In fact, meet me at the clearing were the stone bear is and bring the whole family, I'll be there tonight and midnight. You may tell them everything I told you and don't let Edward kick himself up for all this. It was my choice.. choice… that's all I wanted Jasper… a Choice. Goodbye for now… Brother" and then she vanished, in front of my eyes.

I jumped down and ran back to the house to see everyone had arrived home.

"Where Were you?!" Alice asked as I walked in.

"I went hunting, with Bella" I admitted.

"WHAT!?" they all yelled

"I went into the forest to get away from the humans and she was just there. She asked me to come hunting with her so I went, she told me everything, showed me her power… forgave me for almost attacking her at her birthday"

"Tell us everything" Carlisle said as they all sat down. I started from the start, telling them how Catherine changed and trained her, why she did everything. Her reasons and I told them about her power.

"Wait!" Emmett said "She just touched the bear and it just turned to stone like that" he clicked his finger.

"Yes, it's why she is always wearing gloves." I explained and then I told them about the meeting and they turned to the clock to see that they had been siting and talking for hours.

"Come on, just an hour away, lets go!" Alice yelled as she jumped to her feet and ran out the door. I stayed still for a moment and waited for her to come back "Where is the clearing… I can't see it"

Everyone laughed and then followed me to the clearing, the pieces of stone bear was still there and her scent was still there, I watched as Edward took a deep breath and looked around.

They waited the whole time, not saying a word though Carlisle and Edward did seem to be fascinated by the whole stone bear thing. And at the exact stroke of midnight there was a huge clap of thunder and the bolt of lightning hit the ground. They all turned around and standing there was two vampires one was tall, very tall. He had short messy black hair, golden eyes. He looked strong, but his eyes looked young. He was wearing a Big Bang Theory shirt that had the whole Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock Circle, he was wearing torn jeans and combat boots. He had a belt on that was covered in gadgets and weapons.

Next to the strange Vamprie was the one they all missed, the one they loved. Wearing tight red jeans, black boots that went up to just below the knees, she was wearing a black tanktop and had her normal bulky belt with the M symbol. Her hair was loose and spilled around her shoulders. Right there was her..

There Isabella Swan…

* * *

**Review what you think, it might be a little rough and I apologize for that.**

**Next chapter will be an Edward/Bella point of view and maybe a throw in of Adam. **

**Till next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Short chapter today, sorry it's taken so long._**

* * *

**_IPOV_**

"Are you sure this is allowed?" Adam asked me as we talked about the meeting that was meant to happen at midnight with the Cullens.

"Yes…No…Not sure" I admitted as we walked at a human pace towards the clearing, I had the shield up around the both of us, no one could hear us talk or see us walking through the forest.

"Well, just for the record I think this is a bad idea, Guards are meant to stay hidden for a reason"

"I know Adam, but to properly explain properly about the hunter I need to talk to them all, face-to-face" I hissed.

"Okay, Okay" He sighed "At least tell me there powers, rather not go in blind"

"Three gifted, Edward Masen Cullen, One way Telepath, He can read the thoughts of everyone…. But me"

"Okay, and now me" he said as he held up a small gadget and wrapped it around his wrist.. "What else?" he asked.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, Major in the confederate army. His a two way Empath. He can Fell and manipulate ones Emotion. But his also an expert fighter."

Adam sighed and shook his head, "I'll just run for my life" he muttered.

"Final is Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen, Goes by Alice. She's a Multiple Option Seer, She can see the future depending on current moments, and it can change like that" I said with a snap of my fingers.

"Anything else I should know?" He asked

"Emmett is stronger than your average Vampire, but not stronger than a newborn, Edward is faster than most Vampires, but I'm pretty sure I could beat him. Rose is a raging Bitch, but don't underestimate her, she's got intellect for a blonde" Adam laughed "Carlisle is Fair, Compassionate and Loyal to his family, as is Esme… Oh and Alice is a HypterActive Pixie"

Adam was still laughing when we reached the clearing, but thankfully they couldn't hear past my shield. I noted that they were looking the other way.

"Thor, Your up" I said before dropping my shield.

Adam looked up to the sky and closed his eye for a second, the Thunder rumbled in the sky before lightning hit the spot less than a meter from where I stood the Cullens turned around and looked at us shocked.

**_EPOV_**

If my heart still beat then it would have stopped right there and then, she was so different yet still the women I loved. I could feel my Jealousy flare at how close she stood the second Vampire but closing my eyes for a moment I recalled what Jasper had told me about how he was just a friend to her.

"Bella" Carlisle whispered with a smile on his face, his mind only thinking about the daughter he had to leave behind and how now she was infront of him.

"It's Isabella" She said with a strong tone. Everything about her seemed stronger, muscled and toned arms, thing but powerful looking legs, thin waist but her breasts were a little larger.

Vampirism is a strange transformation. I smiled at her hoping that maybe she would give me the chance to talk later on.

"Right, Sorry. It's just good to see you Isabella. We all missed you" Carlisle said taking a step forward and holding his arms out to her.

"Hugging might not be a wise idea" she said holding her bare arms up "Forgot my Gloves"

Adam Snorted and shook his head before holding out her gloves which she took and pulled on, they were soft black fabric which reach up to her shoulders and clipped to the straps of her tank top.

"Thanks" she said. "Adam, these are the Cullens. Cullens this is Adam, better known as Thor. His the Gadget guy of the Moenae family"

"Sup?" He asked and raising his hand in the Spock sign and waving once.

"His a nerd" she said simply

"I am not a nerd, I just have a lot of time on my hands" he snapped but smiled

"We all have a lot of time on our hands. Unlike Kira, who has to clean up mess after bloody mess"

"You and Petra have it easy, Coopa has it hard" he said as he pulled out a phone like device "As does Venus and Tomik"

"Those two fools have it easy, they guard small covens, with maybe three or four people"

The Cullens watched the banter with tilted heads and raised eyebrows.

Rose coughed to get the attention back to the Cullens "Oh… right… sorry" Isabella said with a soft smile.

"What do you want to know?" Adam asked as he put the device back in his belt.

"You said there is a Hunter after us… what is it exactly?" Carlisle asked.

Isabella sat down on a nearby rock and took a deep breath "Well, it's sort of hard to explain… Hunters aren't human, there darker than that. We call them Shadows. They can look human but they can also hide in shadows and the only way to kill them is by trapping them in a light rich room and draining them of their power till they are human. But for every vampire they kill, the stronger they are. The harder they are to kill. It's problematic"

Adam pulled out a small knife "we only kill them if there older than a hundred, we can't drain there power. This is made out of silver, glass and sunstone… it's the only thing that works against them. The one hunting after you is about three hundred years old, caught my attention about a month ago but it only made a move a week ago, Medusa was able to stop it by luck and send it away the wrong direction but it will be back"

I listened carefully but it was only then did I realize that I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. I tried not to think about it as I walked over to Isa- no Bella, she's still my Bella. I stopped a few meters away but I saw the subtle shake of her head and for a moment her thoughts _–Don't, I can't right now. Give me time- _it was a whisper of thoughts but it was enough to make me step back.

A soft ring came from Bella's phone which she pulled out of her bra. She held it up to her ear and started talking in a strange language and someone replying in the same. Bella sighed and nodded.

"Adam we have to go, It was spotted" She put the phone back in her bra and looked over the Cullens "It's been good to see you all… close up" she smirked and then vanished right there without a trace

Adam did the Spock sign once more before a clap of thunder and strike of lightning and he too vanished.

* * *

_**Might not be able to continue this one, i'm finding it hard to find a good continuation. **_

_**If anyone has any good ideas to help... or who might want to take over.. PM me guys. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**IPOV**

They ran through the forest at breakneck speed, invisible to all but each other. Keeping there speed till they reached what had been dubbed as Isabella's tree.

"Well, that meant well" Adam said with a shrug as he played angry birds on his phone.

"Better then expected, but a good thing too since the hunter showed up at there house while we were out playing 'Good-to-See-you'" I grumbled as I sat down on the branch.

"We make our move in a weeks time, I'll take your place at school, you watch the Mother Hen" he said before switching games to candy crush.

"Sounds good to me" I said

"You know Catherine is going to take you off the Guard once the hunter is gone" Adam said sadly

"I know, but maybe it's time, I mean… I've gotten over what they did, I've missed them. And in all this time I've heard about how they've missed me, how they lied to protect me… Maybe I'm ready to join them… And Edward is my mate" I sighed and pulled my phone out looking at the picture of me and him when I was human. "Need a new picture for my phone anyway"

Adam laughed "we'll still stay in contact right, you're the only other vampire I know who was born from my century"

"Of course we will stay in contact Adam, you're my brother" I giggled "I've never been Fired before… Something to look forward to"

"Your totally going to do that 'you can't fire me, because I quit' thing, aren't you?" He asked

"Of course not, I could never do that to Catherine, she means a lot to me, just the Cullens mean more"

"I know, and Edward is the only one immune to your powers, since his your mate and all"

I nodded "haven't had human contact in ten years, it will be strange, I admit

"I'm sure you'll get over it, and once you do you can start working on controlling it, Kira offered to show you how… Remember?"

"I remember"

Adam sighed and hugged her softly being careful not to touch her skin before jumping down and running off.

**3rd PersonPOV**

The week passed slowly, the Cullens realised that Adam had taken Isabella's place at school while the guard was no where to be seen, but in truth she had been hunting the hunter when ever it got to close to the Cullens house, and Esme.

Edward was worried that the moment the hunter was dead then his Bella would vanish again and he wouldn't see her until the next time she needed to warn us.

Alice and Emmett had been jumpy all week waiting until they saw Bella again.

Esme and Carlisle kept looking out the windows hoping to spot her whenever they were all at home.

Rose had seemed to cool down, understanding Isabella's reasoning, and she was Edwards mate, her vampirism was inevitable.

Emmett and Adam had become great friends, he spent a lot of time inside the Cullens house playing video games or telling them stories about Isabella's vampire life, mainly the stories from when she took a week away a month and generally got in trouble.

"You two got arrested?" Carlisle asked shocked

Adam laughed and nodded "yeah, luckily we were with Amara, she can make you look and feel human so no one knew what we were… Catherine was so mad when she came to bail us out and asked what the hell me did to get arrested in the first place… Even she couldn't help laughing when she found out we released twelve pigs into a casino in the middle of an inspection…When she asked why and we didn't have a proper reason other then We Wanted To Isabella stepped up and said 'I heard someone complaining about the bacon, so we gave them a real reason to complain'"

Stories that told the Cullens more about Isabella only showed that she was still the same Bella just a little more wild and free..

"How many times has she been arrested?"

"A fe-" Adams voice stopped as two people smashed through a window one was Isabella and the other was a fully covered male, he had no skin showing so he couldn't be turned to stone.

"Damn it" Isabella growled and the vampire and the hunter started taking swipes at each other. Each missing the other or dodging the attack.

Adam grabbed the Cullens and pulled them back and out of the way of the fight, though Jasper did run in and start taking his own swipes at the person who had been hunting his family. Adam pulled out the dagger and threw it with care so Isabella could catch it.

She reached out and grabbed the handle and started swiping with it at the hunter, but the hunter moved to fast until Jasper finally got the hunters arms locked behind his back and Isabella took the final jab right into the hunters chest. The Dagger glowed and Jasper stepped back at the same time Isabella did. The dagger crumbled to dust and the hunter did the same moments latter.

If Vampires could breathe heavily they would be, but they were just starved and needed blood.

"Well… That was fun" Isabella said before fixing up her clothes and gloves so they covered her skin completely again.

A month past after that, Adam and Isabella had left the house instantly after that and hadn't been seen since.

Adam had remained to guard while Isabella went to the Moenae manor to talk to Catherine, basically she had been fired, but thanks to Isabellas training the Cullens wouldn't get a new guard since she could spot trouble a mile away. She was allowed to keep the Moenae last name though.

She walked up to the Cullen door and knocked softly, she had her bag slung on her back and smiled when Carlisle opened the door.

Isabella sighed and looked down kicking the dirt softly as she spoke, imitating a teenager who lost everything "so… I just got fired, I have no money, no place to stay… Can I pinch your couch?" She asked.

Carlisle who had been smiling more and more through her explanation started laughing at the end and waved her in. "You always have, and always will be welcome in our family Isabella"

Isabella bit her lip before smiling "it's Bella"

"I'm glad he said, everyone's out except Edward and I have to go… So… Bye" he vanished out the door.

"Bella?" She turned to look at Edward who was waiting by the door "does this mean I can get another chance?" He asked nervously.

Bella smiled and walked up to him, softly pecking his lips with her own "we'll take it slow" she said.

She never did regret joint the Moenae guard, it gave her the time and the explanations she needed to forgive the Cullens, she had saved there lives as much as they had saved hers. They were equal now… All of them

**The End**

**A/N: Needed to end the story, I might come back in a few months and redo this chapter so it's more detailed and longer, but it needs to end now.**

**I had been stuck on this story and need to get away.**

**Check out my other ideas.**

**Isabella Swan the Pheonix - I will be getting back to soon and updating in two weeks.**

**Hogwarts Apprentice - Needs more attention, take a look, I'll be updating that one this week.**

**Bella the Brave - my Divergent crossover will be updated this week as well.**

**Bella or Lancelot - A fun one-shot about Bella becoming a Kingsman, if it gets enough attention it will become a story.**

**Thanks for reading Guard of th Cullens, hopefully I'll come back and fix it before the year is up.**

**-ShadowKitty**


End file.
